Hiyoko's Cuntbusting Contraption
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: Hiyoko's evil... and painful prank!
1. Kazuichi Soda

Hiyoko's Cuntbusting Contraption

Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, chuckled mischeviously as she watched Kazuichi Soda, the Ultimate Mechanic, assemble with astonishing speed the machine she had ordered.

"Guess your skills are one thing that doesn't disappoint, cuz that's the only thing about you that doesn't suck!"

"Hey, uh... aren't I the one helping you build this weird contraption, okay?" Kazuichi looked up with hurt on his face, his hands still working busily. "So show a little appreciation, would you?" He finished up what Hiyoko had instructed and stood up. "All you have to do is trigger this, either manually or by motion sensor, and... walla! It does the trick. Oh, and here's the security camera part. It's triggered purely by motion sensor, just like you said. But what is this darn thing for anyway?"

"It's a defense to protect against snoops and weirdos..." Hiyoko turned the machine, seemingly examining the mechanical foot and the boot mounted on it. "Like you!"

Having aligned the weapon just right, Hiyoko pressed the manual trigger and the electronic motor whirred. The mechanical leg and the boot attached on it swung upward on a hinge, striking Kazuichi right between his pant legs.

"AUGHH!" Kazuichi cried out in agony and fell to his knees, clutching his crotch as soon as the boot pulled out. "Why?! The fuck?!"

"It's very effective, don't you think?" Hiyoko chuckled demonically. "Oh, and don't think about telling anyone... or everyone will know where your stash of Sonia pics is!"

"Okay, okay, fine, fine- "

"Don't worry about seeing this again- I'm going to... use it in the bathroom. And I'm not bold enough to go into the boy's bathroom, don't worry. If you really are a boy, hehehe. You seem too much of a wimp to be a boy-"

"Just. Shut. Up." Kazuichi groaned, continuing to cradle his privates.

Hiyoko shrugged, still laughing, as she looked at the camera images that caught the moment of Kazuichi's ballbusting.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Historical Footnote:

Eight years ago on this day, riots incited by Muslim extremists in the city of Jos in central Nigeria erupted, starting with Muslim youths setting a Catholic church filled with worshippers on fire. Muslim rioters shouted "Allahu Akhbar" as they burned down churches and Christian homes. At least 326 people, but up to 1,025 were killed, and more than 5,000 people displaced.


	2. Mikan Tsumiki (first time)

Hiyoko's Cuntbusting Machine- First Mikan Tsumiki

Main Course Building, Second Floor Dorms, Girl's Bathroom…

"Heheheh!" Hiyoko chuckled to herself as she finished setting up the crotch-kicking machine to face the front door so the boot would deliver a mighty kick to whoever opened it, and set up the motion sensor

The devilish machine itself was mounted on a utility cart Hiyoko had fetched from the custodial closet, and she'd pushed down the brakes so the cart was stable when the machine attacked.

"Everything is going as planned!" Hiyoko hid inside the bathroom's utility closet and locked it, peering out from the small keyhole, waiting for her first victim. She waited agitatedly for about fifteen minutes before she saw the door finally swung open.

A tall girl in a purple dress and a white apron, with long, wild, purple hair stepped inside, as nervous as always.

And in that moment, the cuntbusting machine struck, its boot surging up through the girl's skirt to smash her exposed pussy!

"HIYAAAAHHH!" Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse, screamed in shock and agony as the impact crushed her sex. "AHHHHH! My cooch! WHYYYY?!"

Urine sprayed out uncontrollably as Mikan thrashed on the boot, her body weight crushing her delicate cunt into a painful, unwanted orgasm.

"Darn, why did it have to be the stupid orange," Hiyoko groaned as she watched Mikan continue to scream incoherently in pain. "I'm tired of hearing her stupid, thot voice."

Finally the boot dropped down, and Mikan fell to her knees, clutching her wounded womanhood, whimpering, "Whhhyyyy?"

"Damn that skanky bitch," Hiyoko cursed throwing the closet door open. "Hey, dog barf!"

"H- Hiyoko- ?" Mikan looked up in surprise, and the hands cupping her crotch were let down for a moment.

"Take this!" Hiyoko lashed out with surprising strength, sinking her sandal into Mikan's cunt. "That's what'll happen to you fifty times over if you mention what happened here today to anyone!"

"GRAHHHH!" The nurse screamed before collapsing on the ground, twitching in agony.

"Hehehe! At least it was a successful operation!" Hiyoko chuckled, pushing aside Mikan's prone body to clear the way for the utility cart, and making her escape.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

One year ago on this day, March 22, 2017, in London, United Kingdom, a radical Islamist terrorist, Khalid Masood, attacked and brutally ran over pedestrians on the Westminster Bridge with his car before ramming his car into the fence protecting the Parliament building, after which he came out with a knife and starting stabbing police guards.

This terrorist attack killed four civilians (including two foreigners), one police officer, and wounded 49 people before the British police were able to kill him.

The heinous Islamist terrorist group ISIL (Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant) proclaimed responsibility for the attack.


	3. Mahiru Koizumi

Hiyoko's Cuntbusting Contraption- Mahiru Koizumi

****Author's Note: This is one of the latter chapters, I intend for it to be likely the penultimate chapter, likely Chapter 11, but since I finished it first, I'll post it first, and move it to the back as I finish more chapters. Since this is a cuntbusting parody story with no real plot, the order- and spoilers- don't matter a ton anyway, IMAO

Hiyoko chuckled as she finished setting up her infernal contraption in a Main Course Building bathroom on the second floor. "Heh, heh, heh, maybe I'll get Sayaka or Kyoko again. If I get that old pig barf Mikan again, thall be awesome too, kehehe!"

Scampering behind a corner to watch, she waited for yet another unsuspecting victim.

"Hey, Hiyoko, what are you doing here?" An extremely familiar, chipper voice shocked Hiyoko.

"WHA-HAW-WHA- " Hiyoko leapt up, beads of sweat rolling down her face. "Mahiru?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Mahiru smiled apologetically at her friend. "How are you doing? Had lunch yet?"

"N- no. I- I m-mean I'm fine. Yeah, let's have lunch together!"

"Sure thing! I just need to use the restroom first, and wash my hands!"

Hiyoko's eyes widened in horror and she realized the implications of Mahiru's words. "Wait- no- Mahiru- "

"What is it?"

"There's a bathroom downstairs! W-why don't you go use that one instead?"

Mahiru huffed. "Hiyoko! Are you trying to torture me? Come on, I'm really in a hurry to go now! Don't worry, I'm pretty fast!" She strode forward confidently, dismissing Hiyoko's shouts to wait.

The redhead pulled open the bathroom door... and a moment later, a mechanical foot swung up. It surged right under Mahiru's olive-green skirt and plunged into her checkered panties, crushing her sensitive clitoris instantly.

Mahiru let out a scream of pain and wet her pants, sparying urine over the boot in her pussy. Her knees buckled and her body spasmed, which only put her entire weight on her already-tortured clit.

Mahiru screamed again- but this time the pain elicited another, unexpected reaction from her body- and she cummed, squirting her juices onto the urine-soaked boot. The mechanical leg withdrew, and Mahiru collapsed, twitching, on the bathroom floor.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Hiyoko practically screamed, running into the bathroom, up to her friend, cleverly evading the motion sensor she'd set up herself.

"N-n-noo- " Mahiru chattered, her eyes still wide with pained shock as she lay in a puddle of her own cum and urine, clutching her wounded nether regions. "H-how c-could I b-be- a-after t-this? W-who c-could have d-done t-this?"

"I- I k-know, right?" Hiyoko tried to act enraged, suppressing her own fear and guilt. "We'll find out who did this and squish them like a bug! But now you're all wet and dirty- we need to get you to a shower and get some new clothes- "

That's when the bathroom door opened and the mechanical foot launched another attack on yet another unsuspecting crotch.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Historical Footnote:

Sixteen years ago on this day, the 11-year Sierra Leone Civil War came to an end. The Sierra Leone government triumphed, with extensive support from the military forces of the United Kingdom and the private military company Executive Outcomes, as well as help from the United States, the conservative government of Guinea, and an international coalition under the United Nations. The government forces had decisively defeated a conglomerate of radical socialist rebel groups such as the Revolutionary United Front, Armed Forces Revolutionary Council, and West Sides Boys, which were extensively backed by the horrendous socialist dictatorships of Liberia (Charles Taylor-NPFL), Libya (Muammar al-Gaddafi), and Burkina Faso (Blaise Compaore).

The rebels committed extensive atrocities, including, but not limited to, the mass killing of civilians (including burning them alive, hacking off limbs, cannibalism), brutal drafting of child soldiers by abduction, drugging, destroying schools, killing or threatening of their family members. The RUF and AFRC also committed mass war rape and sexual slavery, even carving RUF initials into the women's bodies. RUF and AFRC killings of civilians composed a large majority of the 50,000 to 300,000 people who died in the war.

Of considerable note are the actions of Guinea's conservative president, Lansana Conte, who took action to prevent further loss of life in Sierra Leone, and prevent the war from spreading to other West African countries by bombing RUF terrorist bases near the Guinean border, which eventually forced the RUF to surrender.

*** Just so we're clear, and to respond to critical feedback, in my historical footnote, I'm not condoning the corrupt, socialist, and still-brutal government of Sierra Leone (under first the All People's Congress and later the Sierra Leone People's Party). And I recognize the Sierra Leone government, Army, and its militias, like the Kamajors and Civil Defence Forces committed their fair share of atrocities during the war. But at least they were willing to cooperate with the international community, with the United Kingdom, United States, Germany, etc. Conversely, the sheer brutality of the rebel Revolutionary United Front, Armed Forces Revolutionary Council, West Side Boys, and their Liberian/Burkinabe/Libyan terrorist sponsoring regimes, makes the government atrocities pale in comparison, coupled with their desire to only sponsor more sociaism and terrorism abroad, refusing cooperation with the civilized nations of the world. It's true that Sierra Leone's regime was the "lesser of two evils", but the circumstances made it necessary to support them.


	4. Chisa Yukizome

Chisa Yukizome

Chisa Yukizome had only a split-second to see the swinging boot before it swung up like a hinge, right under her skirt to strike her panties, so hard it lifted the teacher several centimeters off the ground.

"AAAAHHH!" Chisa screamed as the boot smashed her cunt like an orange caught in a juice-maker. "My cunnie!"

She fell forward onto the boot, which managed to scrape her clit, causing Chisa to wet herself a little.

"Oh my god! Ms. Yukizome!" Hiyoko exclaimed, wide-eyed, knowing if she were found out now, she would be done for.

"Unhh- Wha- " Mahiru, still lying sideways on the floor in front of the contraption, turned face-up to try and see what the shouts were about.

Just in time for the boot to retract and Chisa to fall to her knees. Her knees, which landed directly on Mahiru's delicate breasts.

"Unghh- AUGHHH!" Mahiru first had the air knocked out of her, then screamed from the agony of Chisa's weight on her boobs. "My tits!" Mahiru screamed, her face flushed red with both pain and embarrassment.

Chisa managed to sway back and fall over on her side, still clutching her wounded pussy, while Mahiru doubled over, one hand still covering her damaged clit, the other arm moving to cradle her boobs.

"Why? Why is this happening?"

"Mahiru! Ms. Yukizome! Are you all right? It's all the fault of this horrid machine!" Hiyoko kicked her own cuntbusting contraption in false outrage.

"When I catch who did this- " Chisa groaned painfully.

BANG! The door burst open again, and the boot launched upward, missing the prone Mahiru and Chisa…and the boot launched upward, missing the prone Mahiru and Chisa… and swung through empty air?

On the other side stood Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess, standing well back to avoid the boot. With regal authority, she cast one withering glance at Hiyoko, and the Traditional Dancer's spirits sank like a stone. _She knows._

Then Sonia turned to Chisa and Mahiru with concern. "Are you all right? Do you require medial assistance?"

"I… need… an ice pack… two…" Mahiru moaned. "Help- " She crawled agonizingly toward the exit.

"Peko! Mikan! Chiaki! Get these two to the clinic!" Sonia ordered authoritatively to three girls standing just out of sight. "Ms. Yukizome, we also know who's responsible for this inappropriate private-kicking machine!"

"Y-you-d-do-" Hiyoko stammered fearfully. "W- who- ?"

Sonia gave Hiyoko a dirty look, silencing her, but then continued. "And we have evidence! Nagito accidentally dropped his camcorder, and he must have accidentally hit the record button as it fell… what are the chances of that?"

"And who was this bastard?" Mahiru hissed with uncharacteristic menace in her voice.

"Well… the culprit is…" Sonia narrowed her eyes and pointed. "Hiyoko!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The date of this posting is January 29, 2018.

27 years ago on this day, on January 29, 1991, the Battle of Khafji during the Gulf War began between an international coalition (led by the United States, and including the United Kingdom, Saudi Arabia, the exiled Kuwaiti Army, Qatar, Morocco, and Senegal) against the vicious, terrorist forces of socialist Iraq, which had invaded the city of Khafji, in the Eastern Province of Saudi Arabia.

A horde of 500,000 Iraqi soldiers, including elite Republican Guard units, armed with a number of advanced, Soviet T-72 and T-62 tanks, as well as older T-55s and Chinese Type 59 and Type 69 tanks, APCs like the BMP-1 and BRDM-2 scout vehicles.

The Coalition had just 200,000 soldiers initially, with advanced, but lightly-armed fighting vehicles like the AMX-30, V-150 armored cars, and LAV-25. For air support, the American A-10 Thunderbolt II, F-16 Fighting Falcons, AC-130 Spectre gunships, and British Harriers conducted airstrikes on invading Iraqi columns.

After brutally occupying the city for two days, the brave soldiers of the coalition were able to drive back the waves of fanatical Iraqi invaders, successfully avoiding further Iraqi invasions of Saudi Arabia, which could have endangered a large portion of the world's oil supplies, which would accelerate the American victory in the Gulf War.

43 brave coalition soldiers, including 25 Americans, lost their lives, including 14 aircrew on an AC-130 gunship shot down by Iraqi anti-air missiles. 52 were wounded, and 2 captured by the Iraqis. 9 armored vehicles were destroyed.

However, despite their losses, the Coalition killed up to 300 Iraqi invaders, captured 400, and destroyed some 90 enemy tanks.


End file.
